


'Pineapple' is a Four Letter Word

by tabris



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, you can have some of mine. Here," Steve says, waving a slice of his godawful ham and pineapple so close to Danny's nose that he can smell it.</p><p>And gag.</p><p>Okay maybe he's exaggerating a tiny bit but <i>eurgh</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Pineapple' is a Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aweekofsaturdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/gifts).



> [prompt](http://confusetherude.tumblr.com/post/126639627385/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) :D

"How did I let you talk me into this?"

Steve keeps doing that thing where he's trying not to laugh out loud, lip twitching every few seconds.

"I didn't, Kono did, and it's for charity. Come on Danno. It's a beautiful day! The sun is shining—"

"If you consider mandatory SPF-over-9000-required 'beautiful'"

"—the birds are singing—"

"The creepy sounding birds, you mean? What even _is_ that sound?"

"—and all you have to do is sit back and watch—"

"And wait for the inevitable rogue wave or shark or masked gunman to take out our rookie and everyone else within a hundred yard radius?"

"She will be fine, we will all be fine, Danny. Kono's been swimming since she could walk and surfing for not much less."

"So Grace keeps telling me every time she begs me to get Kono to teach her how."

There goes that almost-laugh _again_ for something like the eighth time in two minutes and Danny has had enough.

"What is it! What do you keep laughing at?"

Steve's face breaks out in heart-flipping grin #4, his the-suspect-ran-himself-into-the-car-Governor-I-swear-Danno-back-me-up one.

"I am not falling for that face, you sneaky jackass, what are you laughing at?"

"For a self-proclaimed 'amazing detective' you're pretty unobservant sometimes," Steve says, gesturing at the plate Danny had piled high with the last three remaining non-offensively topped pizza slices from the shack just down the beach.

 _Had_ being the key word here.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

Ten feet away, the mutt slinking off with Danny's pizza makes a run for it.

"Great. Just great."

"Hey, you can have some of mine. Here," Steve says, waving a slice of his godawful ham and pineapple so close to Danny's nose that he can smell it.

And gag.

Okay maybe he's exaggerating a tiny bit but _eurgh_.

"Get that abomination you call food out of my face, Steve, or— _MPHRGH!!_ "

Oh it is _on_. If Steve wants to push revolting foodstuffs in Danny's general direction he can usually deal. Actually shoving it into his mouth? Danny doesn't care if Steve is technically his boss Steve is going down.

Literally.

As soon as Danny spits out a nauseating mouthful of things that should not go together, he pounces, knocking Steve off the blanket (the blanket that had somehow made its way into the Camaro despite Danny's increasingly frequent grenade-and-other-explosive-shit checks) and onto the warm sand.

Steve makes a grab at him that Danny dodges, only to land right in reach of Steve's legs, which because Steve cannot fight like a normal person and hates to lose more than anyone Danny's ever met, means that eventually Danny ends up pinned face down with Steve's weight on top of him and Steve's knee in his back.

There is pizza sauce in his _hair_ and Steve isn't going to die in some suicidal rescue attempt or at the hands of a criminal mastermind, no. Danny is going to kill him right here and right now, even if the nearby crowd's started to pay more attention to them than to the actual event they're ostensibly there to watch.

Something warm and wet slides down the back of Danny's neck. When he elbows a distracted Steve and gets himself turned around enough to see where it's coming from, he's greeting by a dripping, grinning Kono and Chin behind a camera.

Danny sighs and drops his head onto his arm.

"You all owe me pizza. For the rest of my _life_."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://confusetherude.tumblr.com). come say hi. (:


End file.
